


if you show up there then you know I will too

by sopattable



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry's a wedding musician, Louis POV, Louis is always a groomsman, M/M, There's no smut I'm sorry, but its under 15k so how much angst can there really be?, it's mainly fluffy and cute and sickeningly sweet like the wedding cake Louis is obsessed with, never a groom, there some angst i guess, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopattable/pseuds/sopattable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in Louis' life keeps getting married, but he's almost 30 and single. (He's also grumpy about it).  Harry sings in a wedding band, and Louis may have a bit of a crush. </p><p><i>“Well,” Harry says, his voice rumbling in such a way that Louis thinks it almost obscene. “Someone did just run into me and knock my stuff over, so you should probably punish whoever did that, you know?” </i><br/> <br/><i>“Oh yes,” Louis responds seriously. “We will make sure that they are punished accordingly. Perhaps no wedding cake?”</i><br/> <br/><i>“A bit severe… no wedding cake? How can you have a wedding without wedding cake? Maybe just make them wait to get cake til the end?” </i></p><p>   <i>Brilliant. Harry might be Louis’ soul-mate.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding One: Stan and Ella

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Joel Plaskett's ["Nowhere With You" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPZ42Bhqm-M)(if you haven't heard of him he's pretty sweet)

Louis isn’t a disliked guy, though standing in front of a crowd in a well-pressed suit, he feels a bit less liked than he should. He’s happy for Stan, and his soon to be wife, but still it seems like everyone has a ring on that left hand fourth finger while Louis is oh so very single.He doesn’t mind being single, or at least he wouldn’t if others shared in his plight; but alas, his buddy Zayn has also has asked him to stand in his wedding, and worst of all _Lottie_ came to him with the “good news” of her engagement. He’s almost 30 years old, and she’s so much younger, and has met so many fewer people, so why has one of these people meant love for her, but not for him? Overall, it makes him feel just a bit lonely. His little sister shouldn’t be able to find love before he does; it’s just not fair. Louis doesn’t _need_ to be married, really he doesn’t, but at the same time it would be nice to have a date to accompany him to these affairs, even if just to admire just how good his arse looks in dress trousers.

 

Rings are exchanged, and cheers are sung while Louis tries to smile broadly for his mate, but really, he’s just another paired up man, who’s suddenly going to be a lot less fun for the single folk. Groomsman to his left? Married. To _his_ left? Engaged. Bridesmaid whose arm Louis takes as he forces a smile, parading down the aisle? Married….for the second time. He can’t even find a potential life partner once, and she’s done it twice, and that just feels like a load of bull. The only person he can think of right now who’s not in some sort of serious relationship is Nick,and honestly he smells a bit like mould (which, probably isn’t his fault, but is simultaneously not very attractive). And then there’s Louis, equally single, who will be lucky to get so much as a drunken handjob, and probably not even from a man. How romantic. 

It’s not that Louis’ never been in relationships. It’s also not that Louis can’t get a date, because he’s aware that he’s a generally fit young man, with a decent sense of humour. He could have a date in an instant if he tried, but that’s not the problem. The limiting factor is not, in fact, him, but rather those around him. Find a nice guy, well, a “nice” guy, date him for a bit, find him lip-locking another man at a club. So many men want a hook-up, not a relationship, which lasts for the night, but doesn’t provide any final satisfaction. Find one that seems to finally defy that? Surprise him at his apartment with a nice bottle of wine for an anniversary, only to find him with his mouth wrapped around another man’s dick. True story. After that, it’s a real wonder that Louis hasn’t completely given up on love, although, maybe he has, because he doesn’t exactly try anymore. He wants a relationship, a real one, a committed one, but the process of beginning one? Fucking terrifying. So maybe Louis’ become one of _those_ guys, one of those ones for whom the simple essence of a hook-up is desired, because you can’t just buy a pre-made happy relationship in a box, and honestly that’s about the only thing that would work for him at the moment. 

After posing for a few pictures with the couple and the rest of the bridal party, Louis heads over to the reception hall to do a few last minute touches. Louis has to assure that things are at least in some semblance of order, such as checking in with the caterers, making sure the decorations are still top-notch, and generally assuring that everything is running according to schedule. Louis never intended to do so, but he’d taken on many of the roles of unofficial wedding planner simply because Stan and Ella seemed a bit disorganized. He doesn’t mind; he likes doing this sort of thing. It’s just tricky to know where to start in the big well-decorated hall, and Louis finds himself looking around with little to no plan. 

“Looking for someone?” a low voice rumbles from his left, and Louis spins around, smacking into another body with a crash. Papers go flying, and both fall to the floor, as the other man lets out a giggly “Oops!” Louis hopes that his suit, and thus his chances of finding a hook-up to distract himself from his feelings, has not been dirtied. 

“Sorry, there, I’m a bit clumsy,” the other man says, as Louis pulls himself to his feet. 

“Hi,” Louis says dismissively, “s’fine.” He _hope_ s it’s fine, anyway, and he will be sneaking off to the loo to check to make sure it actually is as soon as this exchange is over. He reaches down his hand to help the other man, and in that moment, catches a glimpse of his face. His brown curls cascade down from around a bandana, and his pink lips look soft, and as though they were meant for kissing, or maybe blowjobs. He’s absolutely beautiful, even down to the slight downturn of his mouth, but it’s at his eyes where Louis stops, just for a moment: his green eyes that seem so full of youth and life, and are staring right back at his. For some reason they make him want to know the young man better, but maybe it’s just the wedding feelings talking. As the man pulls himself to his feet, taking Louis’ hands, Louis pulls his eyes away, and checks the man’s fingers. Lots of rings… but the fourth finger left hand is conspicuously empty. Why, hello there.

 _“_ Am I supposed to be looking for you?” 

“Are you looking for a guy named Harry? Because if so, yes.” The other man’s eyes sparkle.

 “M’Louis. Best man. Just looking for whatever needs to be done last minute, take a little stress off Stan. I’m told to make sure that everything is set up well and to let people know that if there any concerns, I’m your man. Everything going alright?”

“Well,” Harry says, his voice rumbling in such a way that Louis thinks it almost obscene. “Someone did just run into me and knock my stuff over, so you should probably punish whoever did that, you know?” 

“Oh yes,” Louis responds seriously. “We will make sure that they are punished accordingly. Perhaps no wedding cake?”

“A bit severe… no wedding cake? How can you have a wedding without wedding cake? Maybe just make them wait to get cake til the end?” 

 Brilliant. Harry might be Louis’ soul-mate. “Sounds fitting to me. Need anything else before I run off?”

Harry smiles, with a gentle laugh. “No, everything’s all fine. I’ll let you know if I have any problems though. Okay?”

“Okay,” Louis responds, wanting to speak with Harry more, but left without a topic of conversation, and a million things to do. “Well, have a great time tonight! Will I see you out on the dance floor?”

“Something like that. You have a great time too!”

Louis realizes that he should probably walk away, so he does just that, but he swears he can feel eyes watching him as he leaves, exaggerating the swing of his hips ever so slightly. He might just be imagining it though. Wishful thinking? He shakes his head, trying to rid himself of whatever thoughts he might be having. The cute ones are never good for feelings and he should leave well enough alone. If the curly-headed one is interested in some time together that evening, that’s great, but any level of attachment is frankly off the table.

 

—

 

After Stan and the rest of the wedding party arrives and takes their seats at the head table, Louis spots Harry from across the hall. It’s hard not to spot him, because for some reason his energy seems to radiate across the room. He’s sitting at a table off to the side, and Louis doesn’t recognize anyone sitting with him. Louispokes the groomsman next to him. “Hey,” he says, “Who’s that guy over there? Curly hair? Super attractive?” The groomsman shakes his head, so Louis pokes Stan instead. The guy’s definitely getting laid tonight, so he can spare a moment for his friend, big day or not.  

“Hey Stan - curly haired dude over there - your friend? Ella’s friend? Who is he?”

Stan squints for a second then frowns slightly.“Him? Yeah that’s one of the guys from the band, I think. Oh right! I need you to pay him. Crap, I almost forgot.”Louis probably should have helped plan the band too if Stan only ‘thinks’ Harry’s part of the band, but it seems he made a good choice, so Louis can’t really complain. Stan slips Louis an envelope.“ Ella would be pretty pissed if I stayed around to pay him instead of coming home with her right away.” 

 “And you’d be pretty pissed if you had to wait even ten more minutes for honeymoon sex, right?” 

 “Well, if we’re being fair, we’re _all_ going to be pretty pissed because we were dumb enough to pay for an open bar— oh, yes, thank-you very much! Oh yes, we’re so excited.” Stan turns away, as guests have arrived to congratulate Stan and Ella, so the conversation comes to a halt, but Louis is secretly pleased that he now has an excuse to talk to Harry. He is also quite pleased for the open bar, because anything that can make the night a little easier is a welcome help. That and the cake. Cake makes everything better.

 

—

It turns out that Harry isn’t just “one of the guys from the band”, but he essentially _is_ the band. He’s the lead, singing up at the front of the stage, while accompanied by a few guys. And Louis soon finds out that Harry’s good. Harry’s _really_ good. Harry’s so good that Louis doesn’t even want to dance with anyone while he’s performing, because he just wants to listen, or dance with Harry, or even just stare at him as he sings. Or make-out with him in the bathroom, but you know, details. That’s a bit contrary though, when everyone’s out there dancing, and he doesn’t want to come across as weird, so he just sort of finds a place for himself in a circle of other people, that’s mainly made up of couples. Louis might be the 11th wheel, but frankly there are no other options at the moment, and he’s used to it by now anyway. Also, the wine helps. Everyone is all celebrating love and so forth, which is good and fine, but really isn’t helpful to Louis. He’ll just grin and bear it, while listening to Harry rock the stage with a whole variety of music - rock songs, pop songs, jazzy songs, and then eventually a soft, crooning ballad, during which everyone joins into their respective loved-up pairs. Louis rolls his eyes as Nick suggests offhandedly that they dance together, opting instead to slip into a chair alone at the side of the dance floor , and watch and listen.

 _“Though the sea will be strong, I know we'll carry on, cos if there's somebody calling me on, he's the one.”_ Something sounds a bit different about the song, but Louis can’t place quite what it is. He can’t help but wish that Harry is singing the song just to him. Sue him, he’s at a wedding, and Louis is allowed to be a sap for once, as long as he returns to reality in the morning. He is once again thankful for the open bar, even if he can’t drink all that much because he has to stay “responsible”. (If Stan had told him in advance that being best man would mean less free booze, he would have politely declined. But, what’s done is done.).

 

— 

The evening continues on without too much of a hitch, and Louis finds himself chatting animatedly with a group of people, even as the guests slowly make their way out of the hall. Louis realizes quickly that the music has stopped, and that he does, in fact, have a duty as the best man to deliver the cheque to the curly-haired hottie. Emboldened by the wine, he makes his way over to Harry, who is in the process of rolling up a cord. 

“So, I guess you needed my help after all,” Louis says casually, leaning on the wall next to Harry, who looks up at him with a small smile. Louis can’t help but smile too as Harry’s gentle smile seeps right through him. 

“Oh, hello,” Harry responds mildly. “You’re the menace who ran into me earlier, aren’t you? What was it I needed your help for again?” 

“I’ve got your pay for the evening - just what you came for!” Louis responds, flipping the envelope between his fingers. “How much does this kind of gig pay anyway?”

 “Oh, it pays pretty well, but if I get to sleep with one of the bridesmaids I normally give a discount.”

Louis blinks several times, trying to process, but Harry starts to laugh. “No… no… that was a terrible joke… It’s ironic because… never mind. I would never agree to such a thing, because it would objectify women, plus it really doesn’t interest me anyway.” 

“Women?” 

“Wedding hook-ups. I’m here for business. Plus casual hook-ups don’t lead to more marriages, so then how would I get more jobs? People see me at weddings, and then hire me for their own. It’s easy.” Harry shrugs. “It’s the business, that’s all.”

Drat. “I suppose,” Louis responds evenly, handing Harry the envelope. “Seems like that’s a little less fun for you though. Real shame. Especially since you’re cute. Also, your music was great tonight. I’d hire you if I wanted to get married.”

“Thank-you,” Harry smiles, his cheeks dimpling slightly. “But, you don’t want to get married?” 

“Oh no, there’s no lack of want. I want to get married someday, definitely, hundred percent. Just no special someone. You know how that is?” 

Harry pauses. “Yeah, that can be hard.” He digs in his pocket for a minute, and pulls out a slightly wrinkled business card. “Here,” he says, handing it to Louis. “If it does come to that point when you’re thinking about getting married, well, give me a call.”

 “Yeah, definitely, definitely. I’d love to see you aga— I mean, have you at my wedding, er, sing at my wedding that is. Or whatever.” Smooth.

 Harry smiles brightly. “Great! Well nice to meet you today…. What’s your name again?”

 Louis stretches out his hand. “Louis.”

 “Nice to meet you again Louis. Maybe someday our paths will cross again.”

 “Maybe someday. “

 

 

 

 


	2. Wedding Two: Zayn and Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam get married. Louis doesn't.

Three weeks later Louis is wearing another well-tailored suit, and standing in front of another crowd at yet another wedding. It’s Zayn’s turn now to get married, and while he’s looking at Liam with eyes of love, Louis looks into the audience, slightly depressed. This crowd is a whole lot gayer than the last crowd, but no more single. Since gay marriage had been legalized, suddenly it seemed like everyone was taking the new step to marriage, simply because they could. Louis is jealous that they _can_ do that, that they have someone to do that with, because at this point, honestly, a civil union would be cool with him. Or perhaps a recurring friends-with-benefits, preferably with cuddles included in the least weird way possible.

Always a groomsman, never a groom. Lottie’s wedding is in six weeks, and he’s standing in that as well, but he still had to check “No” on the “Are you bringing a guest?” tab, because, who would he invite? No one. There is not one person that Louis would want to invite to the wedding, no one in the whole world…except maybe Harry. Louis would be lying if he said that he hadn’t slipped Harry’s business card in his wallet, in a place he’d always be able to access. He’d also be lying if he said he hadn’t programmed the number into his phone, with absolutely no intention of ever calling it. He also would be lying if he said he hadn’t searched the website written on the business card, read everything on the site, and watched every linked YouTube video somewhere around fourteen times (although, to be fair, there were only three) before curling up alone in bed for a sad, lonely wank. Louis would, of course, never admit that it was strange, but considering he’d only met the guy once, it probably fell somewhere in the weird to pathetic spectrum. 

In fact, Louis would also be lying if he said he hadn’t asked Zayn who they’d booked for the reception music, in hopes that by chance (or possibly fate) it would be Harry. Zayn, however, being Zayn, couldn’t remember, and instead lamented the fact that Usher didn’t offer affordable wedding packages. Of course, as the wedding date was nearing at this point, both Zayn and Liam were too busy for Louis to ask again, and neither particularly wanted to hear him whine about the cute singer from the last wedding he attended. Selfish, the both of them. It’s not like Harry’s just any old guy - he’s just so good at performing, and his smile is so nice, and then there are his curls and his smell - Louis knows Harry smells good because after shaking his hand at the last wedding he seriously considered not washing it because it smelled like strawberries and also fresh bread, which was nice. And also, yep, Louis' obsession is definitely weird. 

Louis is really really happy for Zayn and Liam, he swears he is, but he also feels like a cynical brat because who wants to be single at a wedding? He figures there’s at least a small chance that he might be able to find a potential mate at this wedding, but it’s likely not worth trying; instead he sticks with the lads, laughing it up, and celebrating the happy couple who, couldn’t possibly be cuter or more fit together. As they all make their way to the head table, to cheers from the guests, Louis feels rather fit himself, and for a moment forgets his current whining. He’s at a grand celebration, and there’s wine, and good food, and probably cake, and definitely dancing, so it’s a night for fun with his friends, and nothing’s going to change that.

Still, only two minutes manage to pass, according to the clock above the table, before Louis is looking around, to check who the musicians for the evening are. Never hurts to know such a thing, just in case someone asks… always good to be informed. Looking for Harry would be ridiculous, he tells himself, because if he’s at this wedding, it’s got to be fate (and he will definitely be seeking out an opportunity to speak with him as soon as possible). It’s probably some shit DJ or — 

Louis spots a head of curls on the other side of the room, and strains to get a better look. The curly head turns, and…shit. Okay. It is Harry. What are the chances?

Louis probably should have paid more attention to the speeches, the dinner, and the lads he’d planned to spend time with, but instead finds himself rather enraptured with staring at Harry from the other side of the hall. When it’s time for Harry to get on stage, however, he decides that he might as well dance. This set is a bit more up-beat than Stan’s wedding, and even with Harry in the vicinity, dancing with a bunch of other attractive men still appeals to Louis. He manages to set some cares aside, and move with the music, dancing with Liam, and Zayn, and all the other guys. He is definitely not trying to make Harry jealous though, because why would Harry be jealous? Harry doesn’t even really know him yet… although… who wouldn’t want to watch Louis dance? Okay, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to make Harry a little bit jealous.

The music stops for Harry to have a short break, and guests leave the dance floor to catch a breather. Harry swings his legs over the side of the stage and pulls out his water bottle to take a swig, while Louis makes his way over to Harry as casually as he can while dressed to the nines. 

As he nears the stage, Harry looks up, and gives him a small nod and a heart-melting smile. “Hey, I know you. Louis, right?”

A little gremlin in Louis’ head is screaming “FATE!” He’s surprised it doesn’t scream out loud when he opens his mouth to reply with a  “Yeah,” as calmy as he can. “Harry, right?”

“Yeah.” Harry takes another swig of water, and then continues. “Saw you out there dancing. You’ve really got some moves.”

“Well your tunes just make me want to dance, what can I say?” Makes him want to dance in more ways than one, but hey, Louis has _some_ self-control. “Do you dance too?”

Harry laughs, a low laugh. “On-stage, sure. But take away my mic and my back-up band, and I have about as many moves as a baby giraffe.”

“Well, at least baby giraffes are cute.” 

Harry giggles. Louis stands by his cute statement. It’s official, Harry Styles, a man in his late twenties, is adorable, in addition to being insanely sexy, and Louis is hopelessly endeared. 

Louis does his best to put on his most charming smile before asking, “So, how many more songs do you have for the evening?”

Harry scratches his nose. “Just another 20 minute set. Then I’m done.” He pauses. “Do you have to pay me again tonight?”

“Nah, not me this time. This time I’m just a normal man, instead of the best one.”

“Shame. I might have given you a special rate for being such a good dancer.” Shrugging, he continues. “Too bad. More money for me!” Louis playfully swats him on the arm, and Harry turns towards the swat, instead of away… almost as if Louis’ advances are working. At this rate they’ll be advanced to making out in the bathroom four weddings from now, maybe three if Louis can think of another way to sweep him off his feet.  Unfortunately, the guitarist from the band taps Harry on the shoulder before things can go any farther.

“Harry - time for the last set, mate. Pints after!” the blonde man says, patting Harry on the back, and giving him a hand to lift himself back onto the stage.

“Alright Niall. Nice to see you again, Louis!” Harry says, friendly. “Maybe someday our paths will cross again…again!”

It definitely seems as though Harry is taunting him when he sings “You Can’t Hurry Love” because Louis is 99% certain that Liam and Zayn would never have approved that song choice, unless Zayn is a closet 60s music fan. Harry certainly seems like the type, however. Louis sighs and goes to get some cake. There is none. Apparently Zayn insisted on pie. Louis probably needs new friends.

 

—

It turns out that “someday” really isn’t that far away, because instead of running off to get pints with the guitarist, Harry is packing up his gear from the wedding painfully slowly, even after the guests have all left. In fact, it’s down to Louis and a few other people at the venue cleaning up (because, where would Louis go, besides to his hotel room with an empty bed?), and Harry is still packing up his amp, cords, and various papers. As Harry bends over, fiddling with dials, Louis wants to do something drastic, like smack Harry’s cute little almost non-existent bum as he walks past, or feel his body wrap around his, but he’s probably just a bit drunk. He doesn’t do anything though, because that would be disrespectful or something, and really, he’s not even positive that Harry likes men. And that would be super awkward.

That doesn’t stop him from grabbing a streamer that just _happens_ to stretch down to the corner of the ballroom where Harry is and following it, cleaning it up.  He's just cleaning. It’s definitely not because Harry is there. (Except, it totally is. So therefore it’s no surprise when Harry turns and spots him.)

“Hullo,” Harry says quietly, and as Louis returns the greeting, suddenly the lights flicker off, and Louis realizes that they are alone in the hall. It appears that everyone has left for the evening, in favour of finishing tidying in the morning, though that does seem strange; perhaps Louis is imagining it, but he swears he can hear someone giggle from across the room. That’s neither here nor there, however, because now Louis and Harry are alone, in a hotel, in the dark.

“It’s a bit dark in here,” Harry observes.

“Tis, isn’t it?” Louis answers. “Funny, that. Can you see your cords?”

“Not even a little bit.”

“Where are you?”

“Here!”

“I can’t see you. What if I told you I’m scared of the dark?”

“Are you?”

“It’s possible. I might need someone to hold me.”

“Well, come closer then.”

“Is that closer?”

“You _sound_ closer.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

“Oops.” A warm breath tickles Louis’ cheek as Harry giggles, and he feels himself smile in response. 

“Hi.” Such a simple word should not be said with such breathiness. Louis is disgusted with himself.

“Hi.”

It’s weird, because Louis had been doing so well, but now that he and Harry are so close, and so _alone_ , suddenly he’s frozen and has no idea what to do. He can feel the warmth of Harry’s body next to his and it’s radiating into him, making him feel dizzy. He can’t even see Harry’s face, but he's sure he’s smiling that adorable dimply smile like he always does. He can barely breathe, and he can feel his hand shaking slightly, because he knows that if he moves it he might brush up against Harry. Normally he's smooth with things like this, but with Harry it feels different, and he’s at a loss as to what to do. So it comes as a surprise, even to him, when he turns his head, ever so slightly, and kisses Harry gently on the cheek. 

Louis freezes. A cheek kiss? He can do kisses other places, lips, necks, between the legs, but on the cheek it means something else. It’s sensitive, gentle, relationship-y, and yeah he wants a relationship, but that doesn’t mean it’s not terrifying. His heart is pounding so hard in his chest that he's afraid he might burst.  It’s stupid, really stupid, but the idea of making himself _vulnerable_ , of letting another person look at his heart, is something that apparently he’s not ready to do just yet. So obviously, the next most logical step is to turn and run towards the glowing EXIT sign somewhere to his left as quickly as humanly possible. Harry lets out a little flustered sound, but it would make even less sense to stop running now that he’s started, so what’s a guy to do? At least he can commit to that. 

He’s almost made it to the door when he feels the words, “I’m sorry!” slip from his mouth, in almost a frantic call, and he’s pretty sure that they do absolutely nothing to make the situation better. 

As soon as Louis gets through the door of his hotel room, he turns around and promptly bangs his head against it. “Idiot. You’re such an idiot!” This, and a number of variations of it, goes on for about five minutes, before a voice from the hotel room next to him yells loudly, “No one’s arguing with you, so you can shut up!”

Louis thinks it’s probably time for bed. But sleep doesn’t come easily, and his head is filled with thoughts of Harry, and relationships, and love, and how getting it right just doesn’t seem to happen. It doesn’t help that his hotel room has a king-sized bed, and it’s definitely meant for two.

He’s tired of sleeping alone.

 

 

 

 


	3. Wedding Three: Lottie and Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis doesn't get married. Again. Lottie does though.

Louis doesn’t particularly understand why Lottie decided to get married in a church. Church weddings always make him feel like his collar is a bit too tight, and the air is a bit too thick, and he can’t help but wonder, “would they accept me here? Am I alright?” Lottie’s told him that it’s just the stained glass and the high ceilings, and Louis decides that if no one else dives into the secular stained glass wedding business that he’ll have to arrange it himself; there’s clearly a market for it. So, though Louis knows his sister loves and accepts him, he’s happy for her, but still a bit uncomfortable as he stands at the front of the church. He wants to watch her, see the joy on her face, and just generally be happy, but it’s hard - she’s emotional, and like a ray of sunshine. Also, Louis is pretty sure that he might cry if he looks too closely; in fact, yep, that’s definitely dampness in his eyes and that needs to stop before it gets out of hand. In order to preserve any bit of dignity he might have, Louis looks into the audience, just for a brief distraction.

 

This wedding is going to be full of old people, asking “Are you next?” and “Oh you must be so proud of your sister!” and “So, where’s your date for the evening?” and Louis is tired of it before it’s even began. He’s really happy for Lottie, he swears he is, but at the same time he feels a bit like whining, and like the reception is going to end up being one giant shit-show. In fact, he made sure to check, but Lottie did not book Harry Styles for the reception music, and Louis knows that whomever she hired won’t hold a candle to Harry. Louis will probably complain a lot, but it’s only to be expected - he has standards, after all. As far as he’s concerned, a wedding is not a wedding if Harry isn’t there (perhaps he should e-mail him that as an anonymous testimonial for his website). Glancing back to Lottie proves to be too much, so Louis turns back to the audience: there’s his old Aunt Florence, Uncle George, oh no, and there’s his mother crying, as is to be expected. So many people, so happy to celebrate love, even a beautiful earnest face, framed by curls, which are tucked gently into a banda— wait, what? Louis looks again, and barely avoids swearing under his breath. 

 

Harry? How?

 

This is totally not alright because he’s supposed to be smiling or crying and supporting his sister, yet he can’t seem to get his head to swivel the right way and shit, there’s totally a photographer and if they photograph the whole bridal party during the wedding it’s going to be so obvious that he is distracted. Turn. Louis, turn your head. Look at your sister. Even though Harry is so beautiful, he is not the centre of attention right now, and Louis definitely should not be wondering if Harry is a good kisser (which, of course he is — just look at those lips). Lottie and Thomas are the important ones here.Happy couple. Look at the happy couple. Could Louis and Harry become a happy couple? Stop that!

 

Louis probably looks at the couple a _few_ times throughout the ceremony, but he is so stricken by panic that before he even realizes it he is parading down the aisle, out of the church, and farther away from Harry with the rest of the wedding party. Jostled off to take pictures with Lottie and the rest of his family, Louis is temporarily distracted, but in the final half hour before the reception, his mind returns to Harry. Why is Harry there? Who does Harry know? Has Harry known Lottie all along and just been one degree of separation from him for months, potentially years? Has Lottie been hiding the wonderful gem that is Harry Styles from him, instead of letting him meet him and fall into happily ever after or at least a comfortable partnership? For shame. He could have been wooing Harry all along and this is definitely not fair. Louis is glad that he needs a new blender, because if Lottie has committed such a grievous sin, he’s definitely taking the wedding gift he purchased for himself. 

 

Well, operation woo Harry Styles is going to have to be a go, because this might be his only chance (unless, of course, he decides not to be a coward and call the number that’s been in his phone for over a month. Although, what if that was a work number - “Harry Styles, here for your wedding needs!”? Awkward.). Fate has given him three times to talk to Harry, and he damn well is taking every chance he gets. He’s going to need a plan. A plan that does not involve kissing him and running away, because, well, yikes.

 

By the time Louis has to enter the reception hall, 47 minutes later, Louis’ plan consists of “1. Talk to Harry,” and somehow he feels that’s insufficient. 

 

As the reception begins, Louis does his best to be distracted by the rest of the wedding party, his sister, and his family. Lottie gives him a big hug almost right away, and he hugs her back, telling her, “I’m so happy for you Lottie! You’re all grown up!” She cries into his shoulder, and normally he’d mind, but this time it’s okay, seeing as it’s her wedding, after all. And, also, Harry is across the room, so if Louis looks like he hates his sister who might well be Harry’s long-lost best friend, he probably wouldn’t make the best of impressions. And while he's frustrated with his own lack of love life, he really is happy for Lottie in some capacity - she's got what he wants: the love of a pretty awesome man. What could be better?

 

 

—

 

Louis doesn't manage a chance to speak to Harry during the dinner, nor the various toasts that followed, because instead of having a buffet dinner, Lottie has opted for a plated meal. While this is preferable for meal quality, Louis is, at the moment, more concerned with chatting up Harry, and this is rather inconvenient. It's clear that when Lottie planned the wedding, despite making good choices overall (chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, although Louis feels it would be better with an added ingredient, though he can't quite place what), she did not have Louis' love-life in mind. Louis is beginning to fear that he won't get to talk to Harry until late in the evening, if at all, when the dessert buffet is rolled out. There is, thank goodness, the traditional wedding cake, but also an assortment of other desserts - brownies, cheesecake, pie, and ice cream. Along with the Louis-approved dessert choices comes something else - a chance to get out of his seat and maybe, just maybe, chat with another young man who looks even sweeter and more appetizing than anything else on the menu - including the mint chip ice cream. (Although, Lottie did neglect to include basic cookie dough. Louis is not convinced that Harry is better than cookie dough. Only time will tell, but nothing will change the fact that Louis is definitely having cookie dough at _his_ wedding).

 

By the time Louis gets to the dessert bar, he has temporarily forgotten about Harry in anticipation of ice cream (and cake. Always cake.). So, when he hears a low voice rumble to his left, "Another wedding, huh?" Louis jumps, and accidentally flings half a scoop of ice cream across the room, which hits a young woman in the chest. Louis acts innocent, because this is not the time to look foolish, and also her dress was ugly and she'd be better off changing anyway.

 

"Oh, hello," he says, turning towards Harry. Harry still looks surprisingly welcoming, despite the…incident… the last time they were together. "Fancy seeing you here. Do you do anything besides go to weddings?"

 

"Sometimes I play FIFA," Harry responds, smiling, and scooping fruit salad into his bowl. Louis hadn't noticed that fruit salad was an option, and he is now reconsidering his taste in men. "Do _you_ do anything besides go to weddings?"

 

"Sometimes I play _football_ ," Louis responds, "but also FIFA, so clearly we should hang out outside of weddings."

 

This is going better than Louis thought. Harry doesn't respond to the invitation directly, but he does smile, so that's a start.

 

"I also golf," he says finally. "You might find I'm too much of an old man. All I need is gray hair and a slightly scratchier voice." He smiles. "But seriously, how many weddings is it you're standing in?" 

 

"Three. Don't remind me. This is the last one for a while though so let's enjoy it while we can." Louis pauses. "Speaking of which, how do you know my sister?"

 

"Your sister?" Harry looks genuinely confused. 

 

"….Lottie."

 

"Wait, Lottie's your sister?" 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"So, _you're_ her big brother," Harry smiles.

 

Louis raises an eyebrow. "Yes? Have you heard about me or something?"

 

"Just in passing. I don't really know Lottie that well," Harry shrugs. "Thomas and I are buddies though, and obviously I've met her because of that. She just said you were….cool. That's all. I've heard good things."

 

Louis may not have to kill Lottie after all. 

 

"Nothing bad?"

 

"Just that you sleep naked, nothing much."

 

Louis freezes, eyes narrowed. "I'll be back. I've got to go kill the bride. You can do that on her wedding day, right? Would it be better form to wait until tomorrow?'

 

Harry starts to laugh. "I'm joking. She didn't say that. She just said you were brilliant, and a great big brother. And, also, single."

 

Louis goes to complain, and then realizes how intently Harry is looking at him and thinks better of it. Maybe he actually should buy Lottie another gift to thank her for this. Maybe a nice duvet. "Ah, yes. Single," he says. "Just looking…"

 

"For the right guy," Harry finishes. Louis nods.

 

"They're hard to come by."

 

"Can only be one right one though, right? So I guess it makes sense?"

 

"I guess. And, what about you? You're not married or whatever, are you?"

 

Harry shakes his head. "No. I'm just…"

 

"Looking for the right…?" Louis doesn't finish the statement, because he's hoping Harry will.

 

Harry laughs. "Person," he says. "I'm not particular," he explains, seeing Louis' confused face. "Man, woman, any gender at all, as long as they're human, of the appropriate age-range, and also…cool."

 

Louis nods, and as he tries to think of a response besides, the "That's…cool," that slips out, he realizes that a long line has formed behind him and Harry, and they are definitely stopping people from getting their desserts. If someone did that to him, they would definitely make him cranky. "Shit," he says. "We're in the way. Um, will I be seeing you on out the dance floor?"

 

"Oh, I don't know," Harry responds. "I don't really dance."

 

"Promise me you'll try?"

 

Harry laughs as he turns to return to his table. "Alright, Louis. I'll try."

 

Step 1? Accomplished.

 

Louis probably should have made a Step 2 because now he has no idea how to proceed. 

 

\----

 

When Louis makes it back to the head table, he grabs Lottie, who is talking to a guest and looking like she'd much rather be talking to her big brother (although, Louis might be biased, but whatever). 

 

"So you didn't tell me about _Harry_ ," he says, hissing.

 

"It didn't seem important," she responds, and Louis is mentally returning the duvet to the store.

 

"Of _course_ it was important!" Louis responds indignantly. "It's _Harry_. The same guy who I wanted to sing at your wedding. If I'd known he was going to be here, and that you _knew_ him I would have… I don't know…done my hair differently or something."

 

Lottie laughs, and Louis really can't be angry with her, with her flushed cheeks, well-coiffed curls, and happy eyes. "You look _fine_ , Louis," she says. "Perfectly fit. Also, I'm sorry I was a little too busy to tell you about him, but honestly, if you're into him go for it. It's a day of love, after all."

 

Louis wants to say something else, but guests are clinking their glasses, so Lottie has to turn to Thomas for a kiss, and honestly, Louis can't expect to get her attention back after that. He decides that he might as well sit down and enjoy his ice cream, while plotting a plan for the evening. By the time he reaches the bottom of his bowl of ice cream, the band is preparing to play Lottie and Thomas's first dance song, and Louis' plan now consists of "2. Dance with Harry," which really isn't much of an improvement. 

 

 

\--

 

Everyone gathers around the dance floor to watch the married couple dance, and while Louis isn't supposed to get emotional at such things, he does feel a tear threatening to leave his eye. Love is beautiful, and he really believes that Lottie and Thomas love each other, and it's hard to be too cynical about that. As the first few dances pass and others join the dance floor, Louis looks for Harry, whom he finds sitting in a chair by the wall.

 

"Hey, I thought you were coming out on the dance floor," Louis says, playfully tapping Harry's arm, and sitting into the chair next to him. "What would you do if people didn't dance to _your_ music."

 

"Would they just sit and enjoy it instead?" Harry considers. "Because, honestly, I like playing in coffee shops and such. I find that sort of environment nice. Cozy."

 

"You're unlike anyone I've ever met," Louis says fondly. 

 

"Anything wrong with that?"

 

"Not at all. But, you did promise me we'd dance, so I'm unfortunately going to have to hold you to that. Even if this band does suck." Louis must stick to Step 2.

 

"Hey, they don't suck!"

 

"Well, excuse me if the last two weddings I attended raised my standards for wedding music." 

 

It takes Harry a moment to process what Louis has just said, but then he smiles brightly and blushes. "Aw, thanks Louis," he responds. "Guess I owe you a dance for that one."

 

"You sure do," Louis responds, rising to his feet, and stretching his hand to Harry, to allow him to do the same. "But seriously, your music is better."

 

 

 

\--

 

 

“You know,” Harry says quietly, several hours later, as they sway gently together. “You didn’t have to run away.”

 

Louis is not quite sure that Harry understands the situation. It’s not so easy as that. But his breath hitches in his throat as Harry continues.

 

“You could have just kissed me.”

 

The air feels thick on the dance floor, and it doesn’t help thatthe band just started playing, “Love Story” (Louis hates Taylor Swift. Never knew why, just could never stand the gal.).

 

“Wow, I… um…do you want to, um…” Louis barely gets the words out of his mouth, when Harry grabs his arm, and begins to walk.

 

“Get some fresh air? Please.”

 

Louis isn’t totally sure that leaving your sister’s wedding with a guy you’ve only met three times is considered advisable, but the night is almost over anyway, and he knows that he is not the man that Lottie is going to want to see at the end of the night. Also, it’s _Harry_. It’s not just a random guy, it’s not just a hook-up, it’s not _just_ anything. It’s Harry, and Louis wouldn’t mind if Harry ended up being everything. Is that weird? Probably. But the point is, that Louis can’t stand being on the dance floor with Harry for one more minute, especially with that blonde country-wannabe singing in the background.

 

Harry doesn’t let go of his arm until he’s pulled him out of the ballroom, and through the front doors of the hotel. Louis is a bit out of breath by the time they turn the corner, and he's not sure if it's from anticipation or simply from the speed they're moving. 

 

They don't speak as they round the corner. They just look at each other, as if there's so much to say but no words to say them with. And then Harry goes, as if to try, and stammers just a little bit, his breath hitching on Louis' name, and Louis can't stop himself from staring at him, missing the fragmented words he says. The lights from the outside of the hotel are illuminating his hair like a halo, and his eyes are sparkling in the moonlight. Their eyes lock for a moment, but Louis traces down Harry's face, past his quirky little nose, landing finally on his lips. He doesn't know how he missed it before, but they're so inviting and rosy, quivering a little as he speaks, and Louis can't help himself from leaning forward, heart racing, and pressing his lips against Harry's. There's a split second of terror when he wonders if Harry is going to kiss him back, but his soft lips yield beneath his, and Louis feels him sigh against him. He tastes of wine, and everything Louis’ ever wanted. 

 

“I always thought you were fit, you know,” Harry murmurs, breathing heavily before kissing him again, pressing him up against the wall of the building. Louis’ breath catches in his throat.

 

It’s Harry. _Harry_. Louis feels shivers rush through him as Harry slips his hands beneath his shirt, skin against skin. Harry’s heat radiates around him, and Louis feels like he might be on fire, his heart racing in his chest. Harry’s lips are soft, but hungry, and Louis invites him in, allowing his leg to slip between Harry’s thighs, his hands to pull him in closer, one on his neck, and the other tangled in his hair. He feels himself begin to stiffen in his dress pants, as Harry’s body presses against his, and he feels as though he could do this forever. He wants all of Harry, he wants to feel his traces everywhere, to mark him as his, then to wake up in bed, bodies intertwined, exchanging soft kisses, and words of love. And then it’s clear:Louis doesn’t want Harry just for one night, _that_ night, and then to go their separate ways in the morning. And Louis has no idea what Harry wants. The air feels a lot thicker all of a sudden, and Louis fears he might choke. He'd known he was getting attached, but he hadn't realized just how much.

 

 

 Louis can't think about the kiss anymore, and pulls away. "I'm… I'm sorry Harry," he laments. "I just need…"

 

Louis doesn't know what he needs. Part of him needs Harry with him in that very moment, in a very sexual capacity, but another part needs, very badly, to step back, and think, and figure out what is going on, because he doesn't want Harry to be a hook-up. He needs Harry to be something more than that and right now he's not positive that if anything happens just now, that they will be able to stop it from becoming just that. 

 

Harry squeaks slightly, and his eyes speak confusion. "Louis?" he asks. Louis can barely see his face in the shadows, but he can tell that Harry is distressed. "I'm, sorry, I…"

 

"No, it's okay," Louis says. "It's me. Really, it's just me. This isn’t what…I’m sorry.”Louis stammers for a few more panicked seconds, and there’s a lot more he could say, but no words with which to say them. Finally he shakes his head apologetically, and finds himself running, to who knows where, just anywhere other than where he is in that moment. It feels like a bit of a deja vu, another kiss-and-run incident, but this time Louis doesn’t intend to leave it like the last. He doesn’t know what he intends to do, but he knows that something is wrong, and he can’t let it get worse than it already is.

 

There's a convenience store right across the road, and in his panic Louis goes in, and grabs a pack of smokes. He doesn't smoke all that often, but sometimes he finds it's helpful - for relaxing, social interactions, and for processing why he's such an idiot. This incident is definitely of the latter variety. As he leaves the store, he takes a long drag on the cigarette, cringing at the difference in taste. Where before he tasted the sweet taste of Harry's lips, now he tastes tar and ashes. It feels like an omen. He doesn't care.

 

Louis paces nearby, finally orientating himself around a bench. He doesn't sit on it, just walks around it, again and again, like pacing will solve all his problems. In this moment he doesn't know much, but he does know a few things. Firstly, he knows that Harry is special, and he doesn't want to lose him. Secondly he knows that he's already fucked up once, and if he doesn't fix things fast, then his chance will forever be gone.

 

Louis sighs, and pulls out his phone. At this point he doesn't care if he looks pathetic for having Harry's number -- this is his last shot to make things right, and it's worth a shot. It's been almost 15 minutes since he left Harry, and he needs to do something now. He scuffs his cigarette butt into the ground with his heel, as he wills himself to press the dial button, on the number he's stared at so many times before. 

 

Once he presses it, it seems like every ring lasts an hour, until finally…

 

 

"….Hello?" Harry's voice comes through his phone's speaker quietly, tentatively. It sounds sad.

 

"Harry?" Louis replies, his voice cracking. "I…"

 

"Who is this?"

 

"It's…me….Louis," Louis breathes, and then quickly adds, "And please don't hang-up. I'm really sorry. Just let me talk for a second? Okay?" Harry doesn't say anything so Louis continues, heart pounding. "I've thought about this a lot, although, clearly not enough, because I just fucked up again. But honestly this may seem crazy but I mean, you aren't just… you're not just another hook-up to me and I'm scared that that would…be what it was and I just got scared. Maybe it could be more? And I didn't want to ruin it and I'm sorry and…will you go on a date with me? Could we try this again? Like, maybe tomorrow night? If you don't have another wedding to go to? Cause fate has given us enough chances that I'm not willing to ruin it one more time. I'm not."

 

There's silence for a moment, and Louis fears that Harry's hung-up, until his slow, deep tones grace his ears once again. "How did you get my number?" Harry sounds amused, and Louis sputters for a second.

 

"It was…you gave me your…card… I thought just in case I needed it I'd.."

 

Harry laughs gently. "You kept it," he seems to smile through the phone. "You really kept it! I was hoping you would." He pauses for a moment, then continues. "And Louis, I told you I don't do wedding hook-ups." He waits, as if to let the implication sit in. "But yes, I will certainly go on a date with you."

 

Louis feels himself exhale a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

 

"But why wait until tomorrow? Why not tonight? We're both here, we're dressed…why not?"

 

"Is anywhere even open? I wasn't really thinking a bar…" 

 

"We'll find something, don't worry," Harry decides. "You game?"

 

"Absolutely. Now, uh, where are you? I'm on a bench over by a….lamppost. Helpful."

 

"Yeah, I know," Harry responds.

 

"You know? How--"

 

Louis feels a warm body slide onto the bench next to him. "Hi," a voice whispers through the phone, but he also hears it sound next to him. He presses the end call button, and turns to his right. 

 

"Hi."

 

\--

 

McDonald's may not be the classiest place for a first date, but it's open, and it's probably one of the only places that will let a giggling Harry and Louis inside. They're quite the sight - in their sweat-wrinkled suits, ruffled hair, and flushed cheeks, but Louis tries to keep the date as classy as he can. He gets Harry to sit at a table (that only has a few sticky spots on it), and asks him what he wants to eat, his treat.

 

"Ummm do they have fruit?"

 

Louis looks at Harry dubiously. "This is McDonald's."

 

Harry squirms slightly. "Is this, like, a requirement of going on a date with you? Greasy icky food? I like fruit! Fruit has its…benefits! "

 

Louis pauses. "No," he says, after a moment. "They do have Happy Meals. For kids, but I won't judge too harshly on a first date. Pretty sure they can come with pineapple too. If you're crazy."

 

"Well, maybe I'm crazy then," Harry says with a small smile. 

 

"Maybe I'm crazy for you," slips out of Louis' mouth, and he panics for a second, before Harry smiles broadly, his dimples peaking out from him cheeks.

 

"Is that so wrong?" Harry asks.

 

In light of recent events, Louis doesn't think it is.

 

So Harry sits at their table, while Louis orders their food - a chicken nugget Happy Meal, with a pineapple stick and a banana milkshake for Harry, and a Big Mac and a medium fries for himself. (He definitely isn't letting Harry steal any, even if he ends up hating his own gross meal). When he returns to the table displaying the food with a flourish, he feels settled, like it's home. Maybe it's silly, but McDonald's, in suits, with a handsome man, after a wedding, just seems right. He's happy sitting there with Harry, happy just being foolish, happy to be on a date at McDonald's in the middle of he night. Happy to be Louis Tomlinson. Even when Harry steals some of his fries. 

 

He's cute. He'll let it pass.

 

\---

 

"Can I walk you home?" Louis asks, gently pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek. "Can I see you again?"

 

"So many questions," Harry teases. "Of course you can. But I'm just staying at the hotel tonight, so it's not really home, but yeah. Walk with me. I'm not tired of you yet. Hopefully won't be for a while." He smiles, and Louisis probably smiling so big he looks foolish. He doesn't even know what he's happy about - Harry just makes him smile.

 

"I'm staying at the hotel too, so it's not even out of the way," he tells him, still grinning foolishly. He probably needs to push it down with his fingers or something, but Harry doesn't seem to mind, so neither should he.

 

The two walk side by side, chatting gently, but saying nothing. It's a weird moment, a nice moment… a gentle moment. It's been a while since Louis has felt something like this. It's dark, and the streetlights are shining down on them, lighting their paths, and their happy little faces. As they chat, they bump again each other, and their hands brush, and linger a little longer than perhaps they should. Louis feels like a teenager on their first date. 

 

Louis falls quiet for a second. "Is it weird if I want to hold your hand?" He asks sheepishly

 

"No," Harry says simply. "Especially cos I kind of want to hold yours too." Their hands fit together like perfect little puzzle pieces. 

 

It's ridiculous, really it is, two men in their late twenties, holding hands, while wearing fancy suits at 2am on an early Sunday morning, but in that moment, Louis can't think of anything better.

 

When they get to the hallway where Harry is staying, Louis can feel their steps getting slower, like neither of them are quite ready for the evening to end. As they reach his door, Louis stops, and looks at Harry.

 

"This was really nice. Really nice. I'm sorry for being a bit of a twat earlier. Can… I call you?"

 

"Of course you can! And… you're forgiven. This was really nice. I had a really great time."

 

Harry doesn't open his door, opting instead to stare at Louis, both theirsmiles so big they almost hurt. Then Harry leans in, and presses a kiss to Louis lips, and Louis melts into it, letting himself relax completely, and forget the things going on around him. In this moment, everything is Harry, a sweet taste, with the tinge of salt from his fries, and it's like the kiss has swept him off his feet. It lasts only a moment, before Harry breaks away, smiling shyly, looking at him with his big puppy eyes, and dimpled cheeks. 

 

"Do you want to come in with me?" Harry asks tentatively. "I mean, if we're both staying here tonight anyway… you could always…come in? If you want?"

 

Louis freezes. "I don't want to um…" he says, trying to find words. This question has him nervous and uncertain all over again, and he doesn't want o mess things up. "Harry I like you, I really think you're great, and I definitely want to see you again, but wouldn't spending the night together make it a wedding hook-up?"

 

Harry shakes his head. "It's not a wedding hook-up if I promise to take you out tomorrow night? Or if we promise to call each other and that this means more than just a one night thing?"

 

Louis really doesn't want to mess this up, and it's apparent that Harry can see the fear in his eyes, because he tries again. "Or, it's not a wedding hook-up if we have intentions to make it more than that." His eyes hold Louis' and Louis smiles.

 

"Okay," he says, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Okay." He smiles.

 

Harry opens the door.

 

 


	4. Wedding Four: Two Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hopelessly and utterly disgusting and sappy and I think I need to go brush my teeth. You probably will too. I'm sorry. You should have expected it from a wedding AU though. Seriously. I kept trying to make it less sappy and it kept getting worse.

 

Louis is wearing a well-pressed suit and standing in front of a crowd. This time, he doesn't feel so alone. Because, this time, he's not. As he looks out over the guests, seated in lawn chairs on the path down the garden, his heart swells. His mother (crying, of course), all his sisters, all his friends, everyone who matters to him is there, seated among the roses and flowers. Well, almost everyone. There are a few more people who matter to him too. Instead of sitting in the audience, they're standing next to him. Stan, Zayn, and Liam are at his side, and normally he'd be happy to look at them…but today his attention is drawn elsewhere.

 

In front of him is a beautiful young man, the one who means the very most to him, with green eyes, and curls that frame his face. Louis loves to stare into his eyes, play with his curls, and kiss his gorgeous pink lips. He loves to wrap his arms around him and squeeze him close, and to tickle him while he giggles and squirms and screams _"Louis!"_ In fact, Louis might say that he loves everything about him, even his odd obsession with fruit, and that's a damn good thing, because he's about to marry him. And Louis couldn't be happier. Harry is absolutely, 100%, completely and totally fantastic, and Louis can't wait to be able to call him his husband.

 

"Louis? Louis?" the officiant asks, and Louis snaps back to the present. The guests are giggling, and Harry's dimples are showing, as his grin is stretched wide across his face in a look of pure fondness.

 

"Er, sorry," Louis says, unable to contain his smile. "I was admiring my fiancé, and I think I lost track of time for a moment there. Can you really blame me?" He wishes he could kiss Harry right this minute, but he'll have to wait until the vows are over. A few minutes is just a blip in the rest of his lifetime he'll have to kiss him though, so he supposes he can wait a bit longer.

 

Ernest hands Louis and Harry the rings on a pillow and Louis' heart is pounding, and he is shaking so hard that Harry's ring slips from his hand, and into the grass. "Shit," he says, and bends down to find it. When he fumbles for a few moments, cheeks red with embarrassment and nerves, he mutters, "Of course the grass has decided to keep it," and looks up at Harry. Harry is holding the other ring, with a mischievous look on his face, and he opens his hand and lets it slip from his fingers, watching it fall into the grass below. 

 

"Oops," Harry giggles, bending down next to Louis. Louis is in love with an idiot.

 

"Oh, hi," Louis replies, shaking his head fondly, before leaning in and pressing a cheeky kiss to Harry's lips. 

 

"Hi," Harry responds, kissing him back.

 

_"_ No kissing until the vows are over! You guys are disgusting! _"_ Niall yells, but everyone is laughing, and Louis is glowing.

 

Louis is shaking when he finally slides Harry's ring onto his finger, and when he says "I do," an "I love you," slips out too, but it's okay, everything is okay, because he's marrying his best friend and possibly the best man he's ever met. Everything is better than okay, actually. Everything is amazing, especially when the officiant announces them as Harry and Louis Tomlinson and if he's crying it's definitely because he can't contain his joy. Louis couldn't be happier when he gets to kiss Harry in front of everyone, to applause and cheers, and when they parade down the aisle, hand in hand. He can't stop grinning when Harry swings him into in his arms for a photograph, and when they goof around with the other lads for fun and sappy wedding pictures. He couldn't be happier when Anne and Gemma sweep him up in a huge hug, telling him they are so thrilled he's now a part of their family. And, when Harry pulls him into a side room before the reception starts, telling him he can't stand it anymore because he can't stop staring at his arse in his dress trousers, Louis is affirmed again and again that he is hopelessly, and amazingly in love. They exit fifteen minutes later, hair slightly ruffled, Louis' suspenders slightly askew, Harry's cheeks flushed gloriously, and nothing could be better. 

 

Louis barely tastes his chicken (stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham, with a side of home-made mash and fresh vegetables, at Harry's insistence), because he can't keep his eyes off his husband.

 

"So, I sat at one of these tables three times before, you know?" Louis says, eyes acutely focused on Harry.

 

"Yes, Louis, you've told me before, a hundred times." But Harry is grinning.

 

"Do you want me to stop?" Louis asks playfully, knowing full how much Harry loves his sappy stories.

 

"No! Keep going!"

 

"And, each time, no matter what was going on, I couldn't keep my eyes off you from across the room. So, I guess it just makes sense that I'd be sitting here with you now." He leans over and pecks Harry on the lips.

 

"You're such a sap."

 

"And you love it."

 

"You're absolutely right. I do." He leans over to kiss Louis, but Liam pokes his head in. 

 

"Oops sorry lads, just had to," he laughs, to Harry and Louis' glares. "Okay, go ahead and kiss, but Harry we need you on the stage in five. Can you do that?"

 

Louis is confused. "Harry… what are you doing?"

"After you sent me that anonymous testimonial saying 'A wedding isn't a wedding without Harry Styles' music,' I kind of figured it was necessary for me to do a song or two."

 

"How did you know it was me who sent it?" 

 

"Love, you were lying next to me in bed when you wrote it." Harry's right. Also, his eyelashes are so pretty. And his eyes. And his nose is sort of cute. Louis would stop staring but considering Harry's his husband now, he's pretty sure he's allowed.

 

Eventually the groomsmen drag Harry away from Louis and onto the stage, where Harry picks up the mic and speaks. They assemble behind him on various instruments, with cheeky grins on their faces. Niall is probably crying.

 

"Uh, hi, I'm Harry. You probably know that because, well, this is my wedding, but I guess I'm used to introducing myself." Louis is hopelessly endeared. "Thanks Zayn, Liam, Niall, for helping me out. Anyway, this song is for Niall. Just kidding, it's definitely for my…husband!! Louis. I love you. Come on over here, Louis. This song's for you." Louis makes his way over in front of the small stage, and Harry signals him to step up next to him. When Louis gets onto the stage, everyone cheers, and Harry positions him on a stool, and plants a kiss on his lips. Then he signals to the lads, andthey begin a slow jam behind him, and Harry smiles. 

 

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand… when I say that something…I wanna hold your hand."

 

Louis can't stop grinning.

 

"Oh please, say to me, you'll let me be your man. And please, say to me, you'll let me hold you hand…"

 

"I'll let you hold my hand," Louis sings, as Harry holds the microphone up to him. They join hands, and sing together.

 

"And when I touch you, I feel happy inside."

 

 

 

**EPILOGUE:**

 

Louis is standing behind a crowd, in a well-pressed suit.

 

"Dad?" his daughter asks. "I'm so nervous. How did you feel on your wedding day. Did you mess up or anything?"

 

"Absolutely," Louis responds. "I dropped the ring."

 

"You didn't! Then what happened."

 

"Well, then I married him anyway, and I couldn't be happier," Harry tells her, planting a kiss on her cheek, and then on Louis' as well. "You look absolutely beautiful, and we are so proud of you."

 

"We love you darling."

 

Louis feels just as loved as he should. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry guys this is probably the most disgusting thing i'll ever write. LEAVE COMMENTS IF YOU HAVE ANY :) I'd love to hear from you cuties. Even if it's to yell at me for being too sappy. I accept it. I deserve it. IF YOU LIKE IT and want to rec it, there is a cute little graphic that IG made for it here: http://harrybirthdaytoya.tumblr.com/post/90659515530/harrybirthdaytoya-if-you-show-up-there-then-you You totally don't have to though :)

**Author's Note:**

> I am harrybirthdaytoya on tumblr! Thanks to srslycris, truthtattoos, and a-compass-for-his-ship and a non-mutual who helped me whose URL I can't remember (AHH sorry - message me and I'll add you!) for some help and ideas :). Most of this is written, I'm just posting the first chapter to force myself to finish the whole thing :) :). Feel free to message me!


End file.
